Asteria
Asteria is a country that acts as the reasonable authority figure among the other states. It tries to make a positive impact on the world but often its efforts are futile. They have a long running rivalry with Thracia and tensions are high at the border region. Role of Adventurers Adventurers generally deal with local threats to the countryside. Many form guilds that deal with larger threats as a group. Often they are paid off by the local lord to carry out these jobs or with major tasks even by the central government itself. Religion There is a strong contigent of worshipers of Forseti but most worship all the gods. Racism There is a deep fear and hatred of dragons and by extension the dragonborn are very badly treated. Tieflings are met with suspicion and orcs and half orcs are pretty much kill on sight. Army Asteria maintains a reasonable sized army though it is often stretched too thin. The army structure is based off of Thracia's. *Brigadeer-General – Head of the Army. *Generals – Head of a regiment. *Colonel – Commands a corps. *Captain – Commands a division. *Sargeant – Commands a squad. *Private – Footsoldier. Major Past Events Division from Thracia Asteria and Thracia used to be one country called Beignon with the church of Forseti playing a major part in the state but influence in the Asteria region waned as less started to follow Forseti specifically. Eventually Asteria wanted independence and two factions formed. In the end Asteria was allowed to split off from Thracia. To this day tensions are high in the border region. Desolation of the Emerald Coast The western coast used to be a wealthy and beautiful area until it was destroyed by 3 white dragons. Now only the dragonborn live in the ruined landscape, taking up residence after it being abandoned by the normal inhabitants of the world. Leadership The 104th Parliment of Asteria Races: Mostly human with a dragonborn, a handful of gnomes and some halflings. The council isn't known for its fast decisions but it is still rather effective. They don't make too many bad descisions during peacetime but during wartime they often make all the wrong decisions and don't learn from them. Cities Renais * Size: City *Population: ~25,000 *Fishing and Merchantile City *Main Trades: Fishing and Merchantile *Ruler: Duke Balon Deem *Adequate Defence Present Organisations * Asterian Merchantile Guild *Illium Merchantile Guild *Tirestir Thievery Guild *Redhawk Mercenary Guild *Greyclaw Mercenaries Greivar * Size: Small City *Population: ~15,000 *Dragonborn City, Education City. *Ruler: Duke Morvull *Adequate Defence Present Organisations * Dragonborn Council *Bluescale Mercenary Guild *Greivar Bard's College *Tirestir School of Dragon Sorcery Most of the Dragonborn in Tirestir live in the area surrounding Greivar which was desecrated by dragons. At first only dragons live there but over time those interested by the magic of Dragon Sorcery were drawn there and the tales of the people drew some bards to the area who went on to start the Bard's College.